dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Beyond the Super Saiyan
Super Vegeta }} is the one hundred eighty third chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred seventy-seventh overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Gohan and Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Synopsis After Vegeta's boast about being able to send Cell to the grave alone, Cell asks Vegeta in disbelief if Vegeta really said he alone would suffice to send Cell to the grave. Vegeta assents, and taunts Cell, asking him if he is hard of hearing. Cell laughs and says that he is merely stunned by the absurdity of the statement. Watching the scene, Android 18 says that Cell is right and that not even a miracle could give Vegeta victory. She then tells Android 16 that this is their chance to escape. A damaged 16, however, tells 18 to wait until the fighters are occupied. He also says that Vegeta's power has increased significantly. 18 is surprised, and says that Vegeta could not have changed in such a short time, and that he was not holding back in their earlier fight. Vegeta tells Cell to watch closely, saying that he will wipe Cell's smile off his face. Future Trunks is spectating the scene and thinks to himself in surprise that he is going to transform already. Vegeta begins to charge his ki while Cell smirks. At The Lookout, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Bulma are waiting, and Piccolo says that the battle has started, and Vegeta's power is increasing. Tien says that Vegeta's power is inconceivable, and Piccolo walks to the edge of the lookout to see what lies beyond the Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan looks around in wonder at the whiteness of the room. He also notes the heat, lack of oxygen, and extra gravity. Goku says that as the door closes, everything else is shut out, and that they can no longer sense Vegeta and Cell's ki. Goku then shows Gohan around, pointing out the bathroom and pantry. He then tells Gohan to go forward in order to see why Goku could not stand the place when he was a child. Gohan sees that the room is huge, and says that there seems to not be an end, even though it is all in a room. Goku says that it is supposed to be the same size as Earth, and to be careful not to wander and get lost. Goku also explains that the temperature can change from negative forty degrees to one hundred twenty, and that it is a blank world with a quarter of the air and ten times the gravity of Earth. Gohan asks in consternation if they have to stay for a year. Goku says that they should start training immediately. He says that they will turn Gohan into a Super Saiyan. Gohan seems doubtful that he can turn into one, but Goku assures him that with his Saiyan blood, he can. Gohan asks if he is delaying Goku's training, to which Goku says yes, but but that once he turns Super Saiyan, he will be an excellent sparring partner. Goku elaborates, saying that once he surpasses Super Saiyan, he will be stronger than anyone, but that he wants Gohan to be even stronger. Gohan is taken aback and even more doubtful, and says that Future Trunks said that in the future, he is a Super Saiyan, but he is killed by the androids. Goku points out that that future is already different, and that in that future, Gohan did not train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. At the island, Vegeta continues powering up. Piccolo says that his power is still increasing, and 16, 18, and a nervous Cell watch as, with a crack, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Second Grade. Cell seems surprised, and Vegeta smirks. Suddenly, Vegeta punches Cell in the stomach with tremendous force, starting the battle. Appearances Characters *Cell *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Android 18 *Android 16 *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Bulma *Gohan *Goku Locations *Earth **Tropical Islands **The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters